In recent years, with an increase in rate of supply of a mobile phone such as a smart phone, various applications have been developed and numerous applications related with a vehicle, such as a navigation, a car keeping book, a black box, and the like have also been developed and used. In particular, vehicle related applications have been developed, such as a lane departure warning system (LDWS) or a front collision warning (FCW) system using a camera and various sensors of the smart phone and reliability thereof has also been improved.
However, a separate smart phone cradle is purchased and mounted on a front side of an interior of the vehicle in order to use the vehicle related applications and the smart phone cradle in the related art is mounted, for example, with being hung on a lower side of an inside mirror, and as a result, the smart phone is held with a front surface (screen) of the smart phone being exposed. Therefore, a front view of a driver is interfered and a passenger is wounded by removal from a vehicle body when a vehicle accident occurs and further, the smart phone comes into the view of the driver who is driving to cause the driver to watch a motion picture and use other applications, thereby dispersing the attention of the driver.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.